Iyana Martin
Iyana Taesha Martin '''(born January 3, 1997), known publicly as Iyana Martin, is an American actress and singer. She is best known for being in the pop girl group ILY with her sisters Nicole and Yvette Martin. Biography Iyana Martin started acting when she was 2. She and her older sister, Yvette, always loved to sing and act. When Nicole was little, they realized she was talented too, and immediately started encouraging her to keep her love for music and acting. Iyana stopped acting when she was fourteen, to begin to pursue a music career, but she reportedly resumed in 2014. At first she tried to pursue a solo career in music, but then decided to be in a band with her sisters. Career 1999-2002 Iyana started acting at the age of two, to follow in her older sister's footsteps. She landed her first role as Lala, a little girl that was always at the park in the children's show, Kids R Kids. Drake Sound, the one who played the role of Daddy James, had been in the show for 10 years, and finally decided to retire from acting, which had the show end in 1999. That same year, she landed the role of Myra, the one that always taught a word that begins with M, in another new children's show called Alphabet. The series ended in 2000, when she was three. In 2001, there was going to be a show called Nooooo!, with Iyana as the main character. She never really did figure out what the show was going to be about, as it kept being changed. The series was cancelled altogether and never aired. In 2002, she landed the role of Adriana, in the anti-bullying show Don't Hit Me. She was in four episodes. 2003-2010 Iyana got a role along with her sisters and cousin in the hit show, Family Values. She portrayed Keyanna Owens. Family Values ended in 2007. She tried to get a solo singing career, but failed to do so when family Values ended. They made a spinoff called Wayne's World, but Iyana was not made a series regular or recurring character. She guest starred in one episode. A year later, it was announced she got the part of Alice, the best friend of Flinn in the show Totally Trained. It was this year, 2009, that s he and her sisters started doing covers on YouTube, and singing at events. When TT ended in 2010, Iyana announced she has quit acting. She said, "Acting has been very fun these past few years, and you all have been very good to me. But I feel right now I should just focus on my music career with my sisters. Thank you all so much for the support you've given me, and please continue to support me and this decision." 2011-2013 Nicole got the girl group signed to Wiki Records, under the new name ILY, and released their first official single, "GO". 2014-Present Shortly after the announcement of her little sister's new show Dramatically Average, Iyana decided to become an actor again. Since Wiki Channel is a big part of her music career, and her sister's music and acting career, she wants to become a Wiki Channel actress. She is currently not a known Wiki Channel actress. Television Film Dicography '''Note: With Band ILY Awards Personal Life In her spare time, Iyana likes to hang out with her sisters and work on music. She also posts a few solo covers on YouTube, but she mostly sings with her sisters. Her Chatter username is @ILYana. Trivia *Her favorite show on the Wiki Channel is James in Hollywood. *She quit acting for about 4 years, when she was 13. *She is the middle child of the Martin sisters. *She is from Atlanta, Georgia. Familyvaluesstill2.jpg|Family Values Still Familyvaluesstill.jpg|Another Family Values Still Familyvalues.jpg|Family Values DontHitMe.jpg|As Adriana in Don't Hit Me Category:Females Category:Singers Category:Female Singers Category:Heatherblast9's actors Category:Actresses Category:Employed Actors Category:Female Actors